


Этого не должно быть!

by KJPetsch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: 1940s, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes & Wanda Maximoff Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Illusions, Post-Canon, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPetsch/pseuds/KJPetsch
Summary: После Финала Баки находится в подавленном состоянии. Недавно вышедшая из такой же ситуации Ванда пытается помочь Солдату, как может...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 4





	Этого не должно быть!

**Author's Note:**

> Моя первая работа.  
> WandaVision Edit.

***

Утро было солнечным и тёплым. Солнце так и манило на улицу. Но Ванде было не до этого...  
Она без цели ходила по коридору штаб-квартиры Мстителей. Никого не встретив, девушка хотела пойти обратно в свою комнату, но вспомнила:  
\- Баки!  
Именно Баки вытащил её с затяжной депрессии, с несуществующей реальности, с выдуманного ей мира. Где живы Вижен и Пьетро, где она была счастлива и рада, но каждый день в своей же собственной тюрьме потихоньку убивали Максимофф. Ванда сходила с ума, зря тратя свои мощные сверхспособности...

У них не осталось близких. Стив эгоистично выбрал Пегги и спокойную старость, Сэм зазвездился в роли нового Капитана Америки, Доктор Стрэндж опять спасал сам миллионы параллельных миров, Клинт залёг на дно со своей семьёй... А что говорить про Тони, Наташу, Пьетро и Вижена? Вы сами всё знаете...  
Видя, как Ванда сходит с ума, Барнсу стало чисто человечески жалко Ведьму. Ему были далеки и чужды её переживания и тоска по дорогим ей людям. Он боялся потерять её, единственную, кому не будет наплевать на него...  
Баки начал приходить к девушке, разговаривать с ней. Поначалу было тяжело. Ванда принимала его за Пьетро, Вижена или ещё кого-то. Но со временем Солдату каким-то чудом удалось образумить девушку, разговорить её и успокоить, делясь с ней своими переживаниями. Максимофф всё прекрасно понимала, давала советы, а Барнс брал это себе на заметку...  
Но в последнее время психолог с металлической рукой сам начал впадать в депрессию. Целыми днями лежит на кровати, молчит, не ест. Теперь настала помощь помочь Ванде...

***

\- Баки, можно зайти!  
Ванда открыла дверь. В ответ молчание.  
Девушка зашла в комнату. Вокруг были горы мусора и грязной одежды. А на кровати, не замечая бардака, лежал Баки. Он о чём-то думал.  
\- Баки! Всё с тобой хорошо?  
Солдат молчал.  
\- Баки! Это я, Ванда.  
\- Уйди, Ванда. Мне плохо.  
\- Что с тобой.  
В ответ тишина.  
Ведьма напряглась.  
\- Ну расскажи мне, Баки, что случилось? - она провела рукой по небритому лицу Солдата. - Сходил бы, помылся, я убрала бы всё, вместе поели бы.  
Максимофф ласкала его длинные чёрные волосы. На его голубых глазах выделялось недовольство и в то же время беспокойство.  
\- Я чувствую, Баки. С тобой что-то не так. Ты вспомнил прошлое, хочешь вернуться. От меня ничего не утаишь, я умею читать мысли.  
Баки лежал неподвижно.  
\- Хочешь не хочешь, а мне придется это сделать...  
Её зеленоватые глаза стали алыми, в её длинных пальцах заиграла алая магия, рыжие длинные волосы начали развеваться, как по ветру. Она коснулась головы Барнса...

***

\- Где я?  
Баки оказался на улице Нью-Йорка, где-то в Бруклине. Только не нынешнего. Возможно, того, где когда-то познакомился со Стивом Роджерсом. Не так людно, люди в характерной для того времени одежде, атмосфера...  
\- Неужели я опять здесь?  
Барнс посмотрел на руки: обе целы. На нём была военная форма.  
\- Точно. Но как? Я же не просил, я просто лежал...  
Вдруг к нему подошла девушка. Её крупные длинные рыжие локоны смешно подпрыгивали на плечах, губы были в алой помаде, зелёные глаза смотрели на него с радостью. На ней было цветное платье с пышной юбкой и коротким рукавом, стояла она на тротуаре в туфлях с каблуками. Да, одета эта прохожая по той моде...  
\- Извините, вы солдат? Вы отправляетесь на войну? - спросила незнакомка с некой ноткой подозрительности.  
Баки слышал где-то её голос.  
Он ещё раз осмотрел себя. Всё верно. Барнс был в военной форме того времени, в сапогах. Он пощупал своё лицо и голову. Волосы короткие, сам бритый и наверное приятный, раз дама заинтересовалась им.  
\- Простите, мисс...  
\- Максимофф. Ванда Максимофф.  
Он слышал её имя. Но не мог вспомнить, где.  
\- Я Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, солдат американской армии. Сержант в отставке. Очень приятно познакомиться с вами.  
Он поцеловал её худенькую ручку с длинными пальцами с красным маникюром.  
\- Так вы уже в отставке? Война только началась.  
Походу, всё так плохо.  
\- Ранение. В правую руку. Восстанавливаюсь.  
\- Как жаль.  
Вдруг её белоснежная улыбка пропала, глаза Ванды наполнились слезами, её взгляд упал на тротуар.  
\- Мисс Максимофф! Мисс Максимофф! - Баки подошёл к ней ближе. - Ванда, всё с тобой хорошо?  
\- Извините, мистер Барнс. Просто война - это страшная вещь. У меня на войне погиб брат, в Заковии... Я думала, что пронесёт и моего жениха... Нет, пропал без вести где-то в горах...  
По её напудренной щеке прокатилась слеза. Она тут же достала зеркальце.  
\- Извините. Скажите как солдат или как человек, зачем нужна война? Ради чего? Ради интересов единиц, из-за которых гибнут миллионы! Ради денег и ресурсов?  
Баки хотелось поддержать Ванду. Он обнял её...  
\- У войны много причин. Кого-то она делает героем, кого-то предателем, кому-то она даёт славу, деньги, а кому-то только несчастье. Но одно ясно: война - это зло.  
Девушка разрыдалась. Тушь размазалась по её прекрасному лицу.  
\- Не плачьте, мисс Максимофф, - он вытерал ей слёзы. - Всё будет хорошо. Надеюсь, ваш жених обязательно найдётся, а ваш брат погиб героем. Может, мне вас как-то поддержать? Я боюсь за вас.  
\- Всё нормально, мистер Барнс. Извините, что так, - Ванда успокоилась. - Может, вы пойдете со мной сегодня в клуб на танцы?  
\- С удовольствием. Только какой?  
\- А в Бруклине только один нормальный клуб, - здесь Максимофф улыбнулась.  
\- Знаю эту шутку.  
Так шутил его лучший друг Стив.  
\- Вот моя визитка. Здесь мой телефон. Если что, сегодня в восемь. Буду очень рада.  
Ванда достала из сумочки красную визитку.  
\- До встречи, сержант Барнс. Вы хороший, - девушка поцеловала солдата. На его бритой щеке остался алый след от помады.  
\- До встречи, мисс Максимофф...  
На визитке было написано:  
"Ванда Максимофф, психолог. Всегда поможет вам в трудной ситуации."  
\- Ничего себе, я успокаивал психолога. Красивого психолога...

***

Баки не знал, куда ему идти.  
Он посмотрел на свои трофейные часы. Только четыре. Что делать до восьми?  
Может, зайти к Стиву? Или к себе? А может, пойти за Вандой.  
Барнс сел на скамейку.  
"Что делать?"  
Парень прикрыл глаза...  
И тут же оказался в танцевальном клубе. Запах сигарет и алкоголя смешивался со смехом девиц лёгкого поведения и молодых солдат. Баки не привык к этому. Он забыл, что такое любовь, отдых и праздник...  
Он стал искать новую знакомую. Среди множества женщин тяжело найти Ванду. Хотя можно узнать её по крупным рыжим локонам, зелёным глазам, тонким алым губам, правильному лицу, длинным пальцам с красными ногтями. Её внешность сержант Барнс запомнил хорошо...  
А, вот она! Сидит за столом одна. На её ушах жемчужные серёжки, на шее золотая цепочка с кольцом и жемчужное ожерелье, на запястье часы с кожаным ремешком. Одета девушка в алое платье в белый горошек.  
Но лицо Ванды выражало грусть и беспокойство. По зеленоватым глазам было видно, что она плакала. Её руки, держа стакан лимонада, тряслись.  
"Она очень красивая. Но с ней что-то стряслось," - подумал Баки. - "Надо поддержать".  
Он не вспомнил, что как-то в реальном мире он успокаивал такую же девушку и сделал невозможное - вернул её к реальной жизни... Ванда отлично читала и скрывала мысли...  
\- Здравствуйте, мисс Максимофф. Что-то стряслось? - спросил Баки.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Барнс, - тихо ответила Ванда. - Всё нормально.  
\- Хоть вы психолог, но людей знаете не до конца. По вам видно, что с вами что-то произошло. Я отличный разведчик.  
Максимофф рассмеялась истеричным смехом, но быстро успокоилась.  
\- Вы правы. Война пошла вам на пользу. Но только что я узнала... Мой жених... Погиб при атаке поста во Франции от рук генерала... Мне привезли его кольцо, он просил его хранить...  
Баки обратил внимание на цепочку с кольцом. Ванда опять начала плакать.  
\- Мне очень жаль, мисс Максимофф. Ваш жених, наверное, был хорошим человеком, раз нашёл такую прекрасную девушку и жену.  
Девушка улыбнулась сквозь слёзы. Солдат взял её пальцы в руки.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Барнс. Вы хороший человек, - она выпила лимонад.  
\- Может, я закажу вам вина или виски?  
\- Я не пью.  
\- Тогда я возьму. Хотя...  
Заиграла музыка.  
\- Мисс Максимофф... Ванда, можно вас пригласить на танец? - Баки выпрямился по-военному и протянул ей правую, настоящую руку.  
\- Мы действительно засиделись, Джеймс, пора развеяться! - Ванда взяла его мужественную руку.  
\- Пройдёмте.  
Они прошли на танцпол.  
Заиграл вальс.  
\- Я держу вас, Ванда! - Солдат берёт Ведьму за руки и кладёт их на свои могучие плечи, а сам взялся за тонкую талию девушки. Они начинают танцевать...  
Баки танцует хорошо, неожиданно для себя. Но он отмечает свою партнёршу. Ванда прекрасна в этом танце. Барнс вспоминает, что у него есть знакомая. Её тоже зовут Ванда. Она не очень танцует, но безумно хороша в бою, вместе с ним...  
А потом началась медленная музыка.  
Пара начала медленно двигаться в такт музыке.  
Баки это нравится. Он давно не общался с девушками, особенно с такой прекрасной, как его новая знакомая. Ему жалко её, он понимает, что война и насилие - не выход...  
Максимофф кладёт ему голову на плечо и целует в шею.  
\- Ты хороший, Баки. Я люблю тебя...

***

Баки? Откуда она знает его прозвище? Он ей не говорил...  
И здесь он всё понял. Ванда та же, она залезла в его голову и прочитала его мысли. И она за это ответит...  
\- Этого не должно быть!  
Баки просыпается. Перед ним сидит современная Ванда и гладит его по голове.  
\- Убери руки! - он отбросил её от себя.  
Она упала на пол. На глазах у девушки налились слёзы.  
\- Баки... Тебе было хорошо в этих мыслях... Ты был счастлив...  
\- Я не просил тебя это делать...  
\- Ты помог мне. Я хочу помочь тебе...  
\- Мне не нужна помощь.  
\- Я тоже не просила помочь. Мне было хорошо в моём мире... Я была счастлива в своих иллюзиях. Но я не замечала, как сходила с ума. Но ты спас меня, иначе бы я находилась в психбольнице или в лаборатории... Я благодарна тебе и хочу помочь тебе... Теперь ты понимаешь, как мне было хорошо...  
\- Но ведь это всё неправда...  
\- Но ты был счастлив и доволен собой...  
Баки и Ванда встали друг перед другом. В их глазах промелькнули одинаковые искры...  
\- Ванда... Спасибо тебе...  
\- Тебе спасибо, Баки...  
Они подошли друг к другу.  
\- А ты такая же красивая, как в иллюзиях...  
\- А ты такой же хороший...  
Они рассмеялись. Наконец Барнс решился и поцеловал Максимофф в губы...  
\- Я люблю тебя, Ванда...  
\- Баки! Ведь я тоже...  
\- А как же Вижен?  
\- Он всё поймёт, я его всё равно люблю... А ты живой, реальный...  
Они снова рассмеялись. Родственные души. Одиноки и очень сильны...  
\- Ты извини, Баки, но у тебя очень грязно. Давай уберусь...  
\- А я тебе помогу...


End file.
